


Mate, I'm Cap'n Jack Frost.  Savvy?

by emeralddawn



Series: RotG kinkmeme fills [10]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Art, Fusion, Gen, Jack Frost as Cap'n Jack Sparrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeralddawn/pseuds/emeralddawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doodles of Jack Frost as Cap'n Jack Sparrow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mate, I'm Cap'n Jack Frost.  Savvy?

**Author's Note:**

> for [this prompt](http://rotg-kink.dreamwidth.org/2389.html?thread=4964949#cmt4964949)
> 
> Please forgive  
> a) the sketchiness. I am pants at inks/colors.  
> b) the random lines in the middles of things. I misplaced my big sketchbook and had to improvise.  
> c) the lack of hands. I am also pants at hands. Hands are EVIL.

**Wee!Pirate Jack Frost**  
[ ](http://s3.photobucket.com/user/jacks_spacemonki/media/weepiratejack_zps415221fd.jpeg.html)

**Full-Length Cap'n Frost**  
[ ](http://s3.photobucket.com/user/jacks_spacemonki/media/piratejack_zps2abde4f9.jpeg.html)

**Welcome to the Caribbean, love.**  
[ ](http://s3.photobucket.com/user/jacks_spacemonki/media/jackrum_zps33faf0fd.jpeg.html)

**You're the worst pirate I've ever heard of.**  
[ ](http://s3.photobucket.com/user/jacks_spacemonki/media/smugjack_zps62887906.jpeg.html)

**ON the wanted list? You hold record!**  
[ ](http://s3.photobucket.com/user/jacks_spacemonki/media/wantedjack_zps9d00408a.jpeg.html)


End file.
